1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing lead from a cement burning furnace, and more particularly to a method for removing lead from a cement burning furnace by collecting lead from dust contained in a part of combustion gas that is extracted from a kiln exhaust gas passage running from the inlet end of the cement kiln to a bottom cyclone.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been considered that since lead (Pb) contained in cement is immobilized, the lead does not elute to soil. However, with increased amounts of recycled resources utilized in a cement manufacturing device in recent years, lead contained in cement has been increasing to the extent that the content sharply exceeds the record in the past. Since there is a possibility that the lead elutes to soil due to the increased concentration, lead content of cement is required to be reduced to the previous record.
In order to reduce lead content of cement, for example, a method of treating waste is described in the first patent document. The method comprises the processes of: a washing process for washing waste; an alkali-eluting process for solid phase separated; a deleadification process for separating lead from the filtrate through precipitation; a decalciumization process for separating calcium through precipitation from the filtrate from which the lead is removed; and salt collecting process for separating and collecting salt by heating the filtrate through separation, to effectively separate and remove chlorine and lead in waste that is fed to a cement manufacturing process.
In addition, a method of treating waste is described in the second patent document. The method comprises the steps of: mixing waste with a solution containing calcium ion to produce slurry; solid-liquid separating the slurry to generate solid phase containing zinc and water solution containing lead; adding sulfurization agent to the water solution containing lead; and solid-liquid separating the water solution to produce lead sulfide and solution containing calcium ion, to separated and remove lead and the like from waste such as fly ash.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-1218 gazette
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-201524 gazette